vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Manaboy223
Re: Account Issue Hello, there are no logs indicating you were blocked. Usually wiki itself prevents spamming tactics by temporarily blocking a user with an error page until things cool off. -- Bunai82 (talk) 23:15, April 25, 2018 (UTC) Look If you need further explaining on the situation with Stardust, thats fine, I don't like making a fool of people. I've only made 1 more post on the comment page, further responses will go here. For your own sakes. ITs not worth humiliating someone if they don't understand something and I'd rather talk directly to you. For now, read the comment for Stardust and if you have any problems respond to me on my talk page. If you want to get the idea of what I said read this carefully; *Voiceroid is a Taking software *UTAU is designed for singing Itako having a singing software on UTAU and a talking on Voiceroid is fine because their not the same thing, if she wanted to o into Vocaloid she'd have to remove the UTAU vocal like Nana did, as did Dex, Daina and Ruby. With stardust, its because she has a singing voicebank in Chinese on Vocaloid that she can't now have a singing Chinese voicebank on Synth V. IF she does, Yamaha can have grounds to create a fuss. In addition, even a name change will not work here. The only way they can create Zero legally is to use a fresh provider, they can't do it with their existing ones. The English voicebank is fine because it currently exists nowhere else. If you still don't understand the problem, thats fine. I can try and keep explaining it. All you need to take into account here is the same thing can not exist, you can make a different thing and thats fine, its only when their the same that its a problem. A talking and singing voicebank is not the same, languages are not the same. So you can have multiple singing and talking voicebanks in various languages all over the place, thats fine. You just can't make the same thing and put it in two different places. It has to be removed from that 1 place first to put it in elsewhere. If you understand at this point let me know. It can be hard to explain this and legally I don't know how far things can go here. There is a possible loophole in favour of Zero for the Chinese vocal wherein perhaps its fine if the new voice is so different to Star's, but I don't know enough to comment on this idea. The issue is this is literally all we know and on top of this none of us are lawyers to know what the law is any better. We can't comment on legal grounds. We can't give legal advise and none of this is, this is just commenting on the information we've been told. In addition, there are multiple countries laws involved here, Japan, China, and the rest. So what sometimes can happen in one country can be gotten away with in another. But Vocaloid *is* copyrighted in Japan and as far as I know... Any grounds for anything related to illegalness would then have to take place in Japan, so the two parties likely would have to settle this out of court or something for all we know. ITs hard to know whats going to happen either way and if it does happen we'd only be stuck watching from the side lines. Its never the fans place to interfere. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 08:17, April 1, 2019 (UTC) Re: Look I apologize in advance I've never used this feature for replies. First, I did not appreciate the tone, I do not need something "dumbed down". I appreciate you took the time to write this reply but you are typing what I already know and understand and I have left a reply on Stardust's page with what I meant but I will reiterate here Tohoku Itako and COCOROBO. Itako is not just a VOICEROID, she is also an UTAU, which as you know is classified as a singing synthesis. She is voiced by Ibuki Kido. COCOROBO is a VOCALOID, as you know also a singing synthesis, who may be private that this point who cares. She is also voiced by Ibuki Kido. They are both Japanese singing synthesis libraries. She also has a VOICEROID, but I am not talking about that. Neither of us know the laws surrounding this as to my knowledge neither of us have been involved in singing synth creation save for possibly UTAU. Yes Namida, Kenji Baionoto, Makune Hachi, Macne Nana (Garage Band/UTAU), Macne Petit (Garage Band/UTAU) and Macne Coco have all been officially discontinued past projects due to the VOCALOID releases. HOWEVER Tohoku Itako's UTAU and COCOROBO's VOCALOID are able to stay around likely because of COCOROBO's possible private stature. The Medium girls are not known to be public voicebanks which may change the rules regarding such situations, we have no idea. Manaboy223 (talk) 08:50, April 1, 2019 (UTC)Manaboy223 :Yeah, but without a commercial release there is no reason to do anything. In this case, so far no Synth V product has been private. :With Star, the issue is there is a Vocaloid release and we don't know whats going to happen. No one has gone from Vocaloid to another software and released the same vocal. Even for private use, the VOCALOID software covers results from the software too. We literally don't know how Yamaha's going to react, we just know this is a no-no under the current conditions, even private is not an excuse. Even if it did happen, its up to Yamaha to sort this not us, we can only discuss these things as they are. Personnelly, if I ws the Dev of Synth V, I would decline their offer. :In addition... Yes, none of us have links to those companies, but that doesn't mean we don't know anything at all. We can discuss things based on what knowledge we do know, speculate and watch. We can't add any of this to the pages, because their opinions. Fans believe it or not will make these sort of reactions in any fandom. I can remember fondly discussing every new story arc and speculating in the One Piece fandom whats going to happen, based on what we had been given information wise. Its fine, so long as that speculation and commentary doesn't end up becoming something beyond that. I.e. over reacting. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 09:32, April 1, 2019 (UTC)